


A Hope So Crazy And Reasoned

by ununoriginal



Series: Adorkable!Ryo [7]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununoriginal/pseuds/ununoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day Shige comes home from hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hope So Crazy And Reasoned

The music from the mobile phone's ringtone blares in the dim stillness of the living room, and Ryo tumbles off the couch upon which he's been lying and staring at the dark depths of the ceiling.  He swiftly grabs the phone off the coffee table before it can ring further, flipping it open and muttering a hushed 'Hello', keeping an ear cocked for sounds of movement that might be coming from the doorway to his right.  The study has been converted into a temporary bedroom for Shige until he can better navigate the stairs.  
  
“How's Shige?”  Pi's slightly nasal voice penetrates Ryo's distraction, and he sighs heavily as he twists around upon the wooden floor to lean against the couch.  
  
“His knee isn't hurting much at all already, but he's been behaving weirdly since we got home.”  The words pour out of Ryo along with his agitation.  “He's being so difficult!  He obviously can't do many things properly yet, but he doesn't want me to help him!”  
  
Ryo feels a sense of exhaustion and helplessness that he never imagines having to experience when he first came to a stop by the door to Shige's hospital room one week ago.    
  
  
_Ryo leans against the open doorway, spending a few quiet moments drinking in the sight of Shige sitting up in bed, smiling as he chats with Koyama.  
  
He looks better than Ryo has expected, but Ryo can still pick out the slight tension of Shige's jaw, notes the skin that's paler than normal, the darker circles under Shige's eyes.  Ryo reckons he must have made a sound, because Shige's head turns towards the doorway, and the immense relief that flashes over the other man's features as their eyes meet makes Ryo promise himself not to leave Shige alone like this ever again.  
  
Ryo never remembers crossing the distance from the door to Shige's bed.  
  
When Shige finally sinks into exhausted slumber, the fingers of his right hand are firmly interlaced with Ryo's left.  Koyama comes back from his trip to the vending machine at the end of the corridor outside, setting the warm can of coffee by Shige's bedside table.  “He said he didn't manage to get much sleep,” Koyama whispers to Ryo as he takes a seat in the chair next to him.  “He refuses to admit it, but he's worried about the operation.”  
  
Ryo shifts to reach for his coffee and Shige's grip tightens as he frowns unconsciously in his sleep.  Ryo foregoes the drink and settles closer to the bed instead, clasping Shige's hand in both of his, watching Shige until the anxiety fades._  
  
  
“Maybe you should stop crowding him,” Pi says at length, after letting Ryo ventilate his frustrations.  “Shige's always been so independent and self-sufficient - he's probably needs some time to get used to all the changes that have happened to him.”  
  
“But I can't possibly leave him alone!”  Ryo can feel the hints of panic lurking at the back of his mind, just at the edge of his conscious thought.  “What if he--”  
  
“Ryo-chan.  Shige's a sensible person, he knows his limitations.”  Pi is able to point that out reasonably because he's miles away at the other end of the line, not having to watch as Shige sways a little too unsteadily as he hops over the genkan, or wobble dangerously as he tries to sit down on the couch that Ryo now only realises is way too low.  “Worrying you is the last thing Shige would want to do.  All this hovering – who's it meant for, really?  His sake or yours?”  
  
“I--”  The thought of letting Shige struggle through the most basic daily tasks makes Ryo's heart clench again, the way it did earlier in the shower when he was trying to help Shige put on his pants after his shower.  
  
  
 _Shige's mood has been getting increasingly subdued from the moment they got home.  Initially Ryo attributes it to fatigue – Shige's been complaining about how hard it is to get decent rest when the nurses come by every other hour to get a check of his vitals or keep him drugged, on top of the flurry of other health professionals that have descended eagerly upon him to teach him exercises, assess his function, and plan for discharge._  
  
Ryo's head had spun from the seemingly million and one things he's been strongly advised to set up and prepare before Shige is safely ready to go home.  
  
After the not-quite stumble at the genkan, Shige obligingly lets Ryo hang on to him a bit as he moves forward, but stops as he realises where Ryo is heading.  “Why are we going to the study?' Shige asks in confusion.  
  
“The therapist recommended that you avoid climbing stairs until your knee gets stronger and you can walk better, remember?”  
  
“Oh...”  Shige acquiesces, even though it seems like he deflates a little, but it becomes the first in a series of progressively cranky 'why's and 'how come's, which culminate in Shige angrily snatching his pants away and kicking Ryo out of the bathroom with an adamant “I'm still perfectly capable of doing this on my own!”  
  
Eventually Shige hops out of the bathroom on his crutches and glares at Ryo fidgeting outside the door, stopping Ryo in mid-action as Ryo automatically reaches out to try and help him.  Shige makes his slow way to the study in silence, emanating 'stay away' vibes the entire time.  
  
  
The sound of a sudden crash from a falling object coming from the study has Ryo hanging up on Pi and rushing in despite his misgivings.  One of Shige's crutches has toppled away from the makeshift sofa-bed, and Shige's trying to reach it from his precarious perch at the side of the bed.  
  
Ryo silently picks up the fallen walking aid and hands it to Shige, before sitting down beside his lover. “Why won't you let me help you?' he asks after a while, slumping slightly in defeat.  
  
“Why won't you trust me to know what I can or cannot do?”  There's a stubborn set to Shige's shoulders and he doesn't look at Ryo, staring fixedly at his own hands clenching and unclenching the loose fabric of his pyjama pants.  
  
“How can I not worry if you're going to pull another stunt like what you were just doing?!”  Ryo winces as the words come out unintentionally harsh.  
  
There's a short, sharp intake of breath and Ryo sees the hurt that glistens in Shige's eyes, along with the guilt.  
  
“I just wanted to sleep in our room,” Shige says in a very small voice.  “It makes me feel safe.”  
  
There's a long moment of silence interrupted in the end by Ryo's swearing.    
  
“You are too fucking much sometimes,” Ryo grumbles as he rises to his feet and strides to the door.  “Well, what are you still sitting there for?”  
  
Shige remains where he is for another stunned second before breaking out in a grateful smile and getting up, hobbling as quickly as he can to Ryo's side.  
  
When they reach the stairs, Ryo takes Shige's crutches from him, setting them against the wall as Shige holds on to the banister.  He steps in close and slides his arm firmly around Shige's waist, pushing aside for now how reassuring it feels to be molded against Shige's warmth.  “Alright, let's go.”  
  
They make it to the top with one tiny rest break and Ryo expounding multiple variations on the theme of Shige's weight and his sucky coordination.  
  
  
Later Ryo slides under the covers, moving gingerly to avoid jostling Shige, who sleepily shifts nearer once Ryo's stretched out beside him.  
  
Ryo props himself up on an elbow, half-turning to brush his lips over Shige's.  Shige kisses back, fingers stealing softly around Ryo's wrist.


End file.
